فروشگاه ساز باب
by bab.cvas
Summary: ابزارهای بی نظیر باب برای کسب و کارهای آنلاین باب یک بستر تجارت الکترونیک است که همه ی ابزارهایی که برای شروع، مدیریت و رشد یک کسب و کار آنلاین نیاز میباشد را به صورت یکپارچه و در بسترهای وب، موبایل و ویندوز ارائه می کند. شما فقط روی کیفیت محصولات و خدماتتان وقت بگذارید، سایر موارد با ما


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #646464; font-family: IRANSans; font-size: 16px; text-align: right;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"span lang="hi-IN"ابزارهای بی نظیر باب برای کسب و کارهای آنلاین/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span lang="hi-IN"باب یک بستر تجارت الکترونیک است که همه ی ابزارهایی که برای شروع، مدیریت و رشد یک کسب و کار آنلاین نیاز میباشد را به صورت یکپارچه و در بسترهای وب، موبایل و ویندوز ارائه می کند/span./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #646464; font-family: IRANSans; font-size: 16px; text-align: right;"span lang="hi-IN"شما فقط روی کیفیت محصولات و خدماتتان وقت بگذارید، سایر موارد با ما/span.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #646464; font-family: IRANSans; font-size: 16px; text-align: right;"a title="span lang="hi-IN"فروشگاه ساز/span" href=" "span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"span lang="hi-IN"فروشگاه ساز/span/span/abr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span lang="hi-IN"فروشگاه اینترنتی بسازید و محصولات، فایلها و خدمات خود را بفروشید/span. span lang="hi-IN"همچنین میتوانید قالب های کاربرپسند و واکنش گرا برای فروشگاهتان انتخاب کنید style="box-sizing: border-box;" /a title="span lang="hi-IN"بازارچه واسا/span" href=" /"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"span lang="hi-IN"بازارچه ی واسا/span/span/abr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span lang="hi-IN"واسا یک فروشگاه اینترنتی است که کالاهای فروشگاه شما و سایر فروشگاه های باب را درون خود نمایش می دهد و مشتریان را به فروشگاه شما هدایت می کند، و این یعنی شانس فروش بیشتر/span!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"a style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #007bff; background-color: transparent;" title="span lang="hi-IN"اپلیکیشن فروشگاهی/span" href=" /mobile-app/%D8%B7%D8%B1%D8%A7%D8%AD%DB%8C-%D8%A7%D9%BE%D9%84%DB%8C%DA%A9%DB%8C%D8%B4%D9%86"span lang="hi-IN"اپلیکیشن فروشگاهی/span/a/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #646464; font-family: IRANSans; font-size: 16px; text-align: right;"span lang="hi-IN"این اپلیکیشن در بستر اندروید و /spanios span lang="hi-IN"به صورت کاملا نیتیو طراحی میشود و با فروشگاه شما یکپارچگی کامل دارد style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"span lang="hi-IN"پرداخت آسان/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span lang="hi-IN"این پلتفرم دارای مجوز پرداخت یاری از بانک مرکزی میباشد و براحتی میتواند برای فروشگاه ها درگاه پرداخت آنلاین ایجاد کند style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"span lang="hi-IN"اپ مدیریت فروشگاه/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span lang="hi-IN"فروشگاهتان را از طریق اپلیکیشن موبایل مدیریت کنید و براحتی کالا اضافه کنید، موجودی ها را تغییر دهید و سفارشات مشتریان را ببینید و پاسخ دهید style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"span lang="hi-IN"پشتیبانی و آموزش/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span lang="hi-IN"مشتریان ما جزئی از خانواده بزرگ باب به شمار می آیند و رشد و پیشرفت آنها، رشد و پیشرفت ماست/span. span lang="hi-IN"لذا از هیچگونه آموزش و پشتیبانی دریغ نمی کنیم style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"span lang="hi-IN"خدمات سئو/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span lang="hi-IN"ما به شما راهکارهای سئوی فروشگاهتان را آموزش می دهیم و در کنار شما هستیم تا با کمک شما فروشگاهتان را محبوب کنیم style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"span lang="hi-IN"خدمات نیروی انسانی/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span lang="hi-IN"حتی اگر نیرو و وقت لازم برای مدیریت فروشگاه تان ندارید ما می توانیم به جای شما نیرو استخدام کنیم و صفر تا صد فروشگاه تان را مدیریت کنیم/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bolder;"span lang="hi-IN"صفحه ساز قدرتمند/span/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span lang="hi-IN"این صفحه ساز یکی از پیشرفته ترین صفحه سازهای موجود می باشد که میتوانید بدون دانش برنامه نویسی صفحات بسیار زیبا خلق کنید/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #646464; font-family: IRANSans; font-size: 16px; text-align: right;"a title="span lang="hi-IN"طراحی سایت/span" href=" "span lang="hi-IN"طراحی سایت/span/a/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #646464; font-family: IRANSans; font-size: 16px; text-align: right;"span lang="hi-IN"با سایت ساز باب سایت مورد علاقه خود ر طراحی کنید و در بستر وب کسب و کار خود را گسترش دهید/span./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #646464; font-family: IRANSans; font-size: 16px; text-align: right;"a href=" "strongStore maker/strong/a/p 


End file.
